Hogwarts school of avoiding madmen chasing children
by aaron1807
Summary: As the Baudelaires narrowly escape count olaf at the Austere Academy, Mr Poe informs that they will be going to a new school in northern scotland
1. chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, to those who follow my profile I know I have not been active for a few months but I have just finished up important exams and hopefully will be starting to upload again. I wanted to start with a new story in fandoms that I have never done before. I had a look on and found very little (about 13) stories for harry potter and a series of unfortunate events crossover fanfiction. When starting this story, I did run into a conundrum. I have only watched the movie and TV show for ASOUE but I have read and watched all the Harry Potter books and movies. I have heard that the writing style of ASOUE is important to its 'charm' and that it somewhat comes across in the show. As I Haven't actually read the books I will see what I can do to replicate the style but I will try not to force it as to those who have read the books it may seem off. Sorry for running on for so long. Story starts just after 'The Austere Academy' and during the summer before Harry's third year, I know that the months and time lines don't really add up but it's a fanfiction just flow with it.**

The Baudelaires looked out the back window of Mr Poe's car as they drove away from Austere academy. Though they wouldn't miss the place itself they would miss their friends the Quagmires who they narrowly managed to save from being kidnapped by count Olaf. The Quagmires were giving them a slow sad wave, most likely because they too would miss their friends. Mr Poe was rattling on about some nonsense about how he couldn't believe he would have to find a place for them again.

"children" Mr Poe stated to grasp their attention "though I was sceptical about this other school it's the only place left for you to go"

Sunny made a series of unrecognizable sounds that to the average ears would be incomprehensible, but to Violet and Klaus would mean "it can't be worse than Austere" though they decided not to translate

Mr Poe continuing as if nothing had been said, explained "the letter was delivered in a owl which though is mighty odd they claimed to be a school for witchcraft and wizardry"

Klaus interrupted him with "you mean like magicians?"

"I would suppose so, though if that were the case then why the difference between witchcraft, and wizardry. It doesn't matter though I'm sure you will find out when you get there" Mr Poe said to answer Klaus' question

Sunny made another comment going along the lines of "glad to see you have looked into where we are going" with the other Baudelaire children nodding their heads in agreement

"it's in northern Scotland so you won't have to worry about any count Olals appearing" Mr Poe stated reassuringly. Though the Baudelaires hoped he was right, they would later find out how sorely mistaken Mr Poe was.

The plane journey to London was long and tiring for the Baudelaires as they constantly watched out for Count Olaf as both of them knew how much harm Count Olaf could bring to them so high up in the air. They Did manage to get some sleep though and they landed safely with no signs of any Counts. As the Baudelaires have very little luggage and Mr Poe was Flying back after he had dropped off the children, they got through the airport very quickly. They took a taxi to the leaky cauldron while Mr Poe explained that he was told they could get their school supplies in a 'Diagon Alley' and that they could stay in a pub called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Mr Poe rented them rooms for the rest of the summer and he gave them an appropriate amount of money for school supplies before leaving them to their devices. Finally they sat down in Violet and Sunny's room exhausted but having a feeling of relative safety, a feeling that would not last.

Soon it reached 6 in the evening so they ventured down to the pub to get some dinner, most of the tables had oddly dressed people at them except for one that had boy that was dressed in 'normal' cloths, though they were far too big, his hair was ruff and untamed with his green eye's barley visible as he stared down at the table reading a book. The Baudelaires looked at each other, then by look alone approached the table.

"I hope you don't mind if we sit down, all the other tables are full" violet asked the boy

"oh, yeah of course" he responded

"I'm Violet, this is my brother Klaus and my sister Sunny" Violet politely introduced

"my names harry, are you guys staying here?" Harry asked as he put his book down and gave his full attention to the children

"we are staying here till we go to Hogwarts" violet answered

"ah great, we will see a lot of each other then, I go to Hogwarts as well" harry said like it's the most obvious thing for him to do

"great, we were wondering what it meant by 'witchcraft and wizardry" violet asked while Klaus looked at the menu

"you mean you don't know?" harry asked

"know what?" violet countered

"it's a school for magic" harry answered

"like magicians?" Klaus questioned while sunny stayed uncharacteristically quiet

"no no, like I don't know, Gandalf magic" Harry said doing his best to get them to understand

"but magic is not real" Klaus said

"ok" harry said looking around "look over there" he said while pointing at some pans and then at another table "those pans are cleaning themselves using a spell, and look over there, he just transfigured that glass into a chair"

The Baudelaires took another look around and saw that they were surrounded by magic, dazed, they didn't hear harry continue to explain but he thankfully noticed and said, "most people start when their 11 so chances are you will need to catch up a bit, I can help but there isn't much I can do since you can't actually use your wand outside of school"

Violet inquisitively asked "how do they know?"

"not entirely sure but apparently there is a tracer or something on the wand, my friend cast a few spells before starting and never got in trouble so we could go to the book store and see if we can find a loop hole" Harry responded

At the thought of reading Klaus seemed to perk up and then asked "what were you reading?"

"just a book on duelling, there was a club last year, though taught by a fraud of a teacher I was interested and since I'm here for another month before school starts, I thought I would have a look" harry explained

The Baudelaires continued to ask many questions surrounding Hogwarts and about harry in general with harry countering asking about them. both parties loosely touched upon their experiences with their respective madmen instead just enjoying the growing friendship between them.

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading this. I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts School of avoiding madmen chasing children**

 **Hey everyone, not much to say here just that to my knowledge Violet is 14 and Klaus is 12 (please correct me if I'm wrong) but I will be placing Violet in third year and not fourth because even Dumbledore knows that she will need to catch up and it will be too far if its till fourth year, Klaus will be in second year. Just to let those who read my other stories know that I haven't given up on those and I will be returning after I have got this story to a good point.**

 **p.s very sorry about the first upload being in a unreadable form**

Harry, Violet and Klaus had formed a good friendship over the following week as they researched for a loop hole and harry started to teach them the theory to the best of his ability often stating that his friend Hermione would do a much better job. Throughout their research they found that the tracer is not on the wands but the ministry actually tracks where magic happens across the country, therefore they would be able to do magic in Diagon Alley or any magical home as they would think that it would have been done by any magical wizard. This helped Harry understand how he got in trouble before his second year with Dobby (this story the Baudelaires found mighty amusing) but also brought up the question of how come Ron doesn't know or that Malfoy doesn't laud it over the muggleborns. The book does later describe that it is a closely guarded secret by the purebloods to help them keep and edge and the ministry just 'forgets' to inform the muggleborns on how they actually track it.

After this discovery Violet and Klaus bought their wands and started to practise. To the surprise of Harry, he taught the practical very well but relied on Klaus reading the material himself before properly explaining it to Harry and Violet. Violet was mostly interested in the inner workings of magic itself and understanding what makes a spell do what while Klaus was far more interested in gaining as much knowledge on the many different subjects and understanding the theory, over the practise. Klaus, when the group wasn't doing the menial tasks or having lessons had his nose so deep in a book he could give Hermione a run for her money. This left Violet and Harry plenty of time to talk as Sunny had taken up the new challenge of eating the rock cakes sent by Hagrid.

Violet seemingly the most calm and collective of the Baudelaire children was actually putting on a brave face, to seem strong for her siblings, something that made Harry have a far greater respect than he did previously, this also made Harry have no doubt that she would be a Gryffindor, while her brother would most likely be a Ravenclaw, but Hermione was also a shoe in for Ravenclaw but still managed Gryffindor so there was still an element of guess work. It was upon this conversation that brought up Violet and Klaus' worry that they could be separated and that the first year is for people of age 11-12, therefore they may be separated from sunny for a large amount of time considering how she probably won't be sorted into a house and Harry's conventional belief that a 14-year-old should not be looking after a baby, something that Violet begrudgingly agreed with after a short period of heated conversation.

To solve these woes Dumbledore turned with the sorting hat, stating that to avoid "commotion" and to provide a "smooth transition" they would be sorted beforehand. Violet as suspected made Gryffindor but it took a while, obviously stuck with the loyalty for her family that would warrant Huffelpuff and the smarts that could have her join her brother in Ravenclaw. After this Dumbledore went into how they would be caught up on the content they have missed "the professors have found time to give private tutoring when school starts but it will require a lot of work from yourselves to succeed"

"don't worry sir I have already started to catch them up as best as I can" harry stated reassuringly

"that's good, I suppose you found the loophole in underage casting then?" Dumbledore asked

"how come more people don't know about it?" harry asked with some confusion

"the main purpose of the law is to stop muggles seeing magic, muggleborns living in muggle areas often don't know the various spells and wards to avoid muggles seeing magic and they may not be careful enough and if someone sees it can be hard to track down and obliviate everyone that was told. To have everyone think that they just can't do it helps avoid the problem" Dumbledore explained

"what's the obliviate spell" violet asked

"it's a spell that can wipe the memory of someone and requires a lot of effort to reverse" Dumbledore explained

Dumbledore then left the slightly shocked Baudelaires as they contemplated if they themselves ever had their memory wiped. the period though only a week and a half, felt like a life time to the Baudelaires. They hadn't seen count Olaf, hadn't met crazy guardians or anything out of the ordinary, except for the magic of course, something that for grounded in reality children found surprisingly easy to get used to, almost to a point of calling it the norm. This was helped by the Baudelaires intuitive minds, they found that magic was purposes based and sought to solve problems, this is what lead to Klaus' theory of why the magical world was so backwards. They sought to solve problems, not striving to improve what they already have. This is what lead to, according to Klaus that is, why in the day to day lives wizards faced little problem, but in the larger picture they struggled because it wasn't necessarily broken, it did what it was meant to do and would suffice, but compared to the muggle world, was vastly behind.

The Baudelaires knowledge of the wizarding world only grew over the time of a week and a half as they managed to get through about half of the years course, harry hoped to finish the years content in another week and this would give them two weeks to run through as much of year two content as they could. Since Klaus would be venturing into second year there was little reason to go over the second-year content with him. Therefore, the group decided that they would split, violet would work one on one with Harry, something that though she was happy at the thought of learning more magic, had something else as well that she couldn't put her finger on but still brought a smile to her face. Klaus during all this would look after Sunny and do his own research and reading into the topics that interest him most. This decision was not made on the premise that Klaus would hold them back, but on the understanding that Violet and Klaus struggle on very different parts and so logically if they need speed then Violet would work with Harry on her own, though Harry wasn't averse to the idea of spending time with violet. Something that though Klaus shrugged off now, would soon regret not noticing.

 **Hey Everyone, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There was a lot less dialogue than in the previous chapter but I didn't want to just have the whole of the next few chapters being Harry and the Baudelaires just explain their different stories to each other and I felt it was best to get a move on with the story. I understand that to get through half a year's work in a week and a half is very fast but Klaus and Violet are both very intelligent and Harry in my story actually worked harder than it appeared in the books and films, something that will be explained in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts School of avoiding madmen chasing children**

 **Hey everyone, I have a couple of things to say before this chapter. I want to give a huge thanks Sakura Lisel for pointing out a small plot hole, Mr Poe could find the leaky cauldron because he was told of its location in the Hogwarts letter and as he was holding Violets hand (sorry that this was not specified) he could see it. Most muggle can be told where the leaky cauldron is, but can't actually see it without touching a wizard, this lets muggleborn parents come with them to diagon alley. I would also like to thank Sakura for pointing out that when I uploaded the second chapter something mucked up but hopefully it is all fixed now and I will be on the lookout if it happens again. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Violet was confused about something, confusion is something generally new to her. She had experienced not knowing, or being incorrect, but actual confusion, it's an entirely different concept. Whenever she didn't understand something she knew where to find her answers, whether that be Klaus, her parents or the library. Unfortunately, she didn't want to speak to Klaus. She wasn't sure why but she didn't think he would understand what she was confused about. Her parents had been burnt in a fire and at this point in time she did not posses the correct magical means to contact them. And finally, there was the library, a wealth of knowledge valued like gold to some and trash to another. She had ventured to flourish and bots but found nothing on the topic and then she ventured to the larger muggle library (though accompanied by her siblings and Harry just in case count Olaf showed up) but even then, she came out empty handed. Part of the problem was she didn't even know what to look for.

The confusion can be laid out simply. As another week, she spent increasing amount of time doing lessons with Harry, sometimes working well into the night. She started to feel something different though. She felt nervous but happy every time he spoke, she hanged onto his every word and jumped for joy when his eyes glanced at her from the textbook they were reading. You can hopefully see her problem. In the end, she decided that it would take more contemplation, while spending time with Harry of course.

Harry had seemed positively giddy the following morning. He ate his breakfast at lightning speed and couldn't calm down

"Harry chill out, what's going on?" Klaus asked

"I got an owl from one of my best friends, she is coming to get all her supplies for the next year and to hang out a bit, you guys should meet her" Harry

"yeah that sounds great, when is she coming?" Klaus responded

"any time now" harry said getting more excited by the second

as if on que on Bushy haired girl came through the door, scanning like a radar before locking onto to harry and running towards him like a missile. Harry only just managing to stand up before the missile impacted. Her words came out in quick succession with things like "how have you been?" and "have you done your homework?". The girl soon realized that she was babbling and had not introduced herself to the others.

"oh, I'm sorry" she said putting her hand out to the Baudelaires

"I'm Hermione, a friend of Harry's" she introduced

violet felt a slight tang of jealousy for an unknown reason. She guessed that it was because harry seemed happy at being hugged by her while he largely avoided and often flinched when she tried. The group spent the rest of the day together as they helped Hermione get her school things. Hermione's Harry and her Harry seemed very different though. While studying with Harry he seemed determined to do well, smart, intuitive and hard working. Hermione described him as mediocre on school and mostly sitting in the middle of the year. Though she didn't doubt his capabilities as a wizard. She described his feats as much grander than how Harry described them. Violet wasn't sure whether Harry had put more effort in helping the Baudelaires, or she had gravely misjudged Harry's intelligence. She suspected it was the former. She would soon find out that neither was true.

Klaus and Hermione had immediately hit it off. Klaus had been re-reading Hogwarts: a history since he wanted to know everything before they went. Hermione had spotted this and they engaged in a deep conversation about what information was in each edition of the book. It didn't take long for them to see that the other loved books as much as they did, if not more. Violet was happy for this because it meant that not all of Harry's attention was shift from them onto Hermione.

The day went well and Hermione agreed to come meet them in two days when Ron is coming to the alley to see Harry and get anything he needs for school. When Hermione spoke of Ron she seemed to say it in a slightly dazed way, not like how she spoke of Harry with respect but of admiration.

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading this chapter. I know it's a bit shorter but I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter mostly started to set some things up hopefully you can guess a few of them they are largely obvious.**


End file.
